Adventures in Texting
by Misha's Second Breakfast
Summary: Conversations between Sherlock and John, Sherlock and Mycroft, Sherlock and Moriarty, and more. Be prepared. Johnlock in late chapters.
1. Sherlock and Mycroft

Adventures in Texting

Chapter 1: Sherlock and Mycroft

**This begun as a conversation between me and a friend, and became a fic.**

* * *

_I'm confused and I really want brownies._

_MH_

**No Mycroft. You're on a diet.**

**SH**

_No, Mycroft*_

_MH_

**No Mycroft. No, Mycroft. Mycroft. No. IT DOESN'T MATTER**

**SH**

_Yes it does, little brother._

_MH_

**What purpose does it serve other than irritating me?**

**SH**

_Correct grammar is important, little brother. If you were to say, "Let's eat Mummy," that means that we should eat Mummy. If you say, "Let's eat, Mummy," you are telling Mummy to eat._

_MH_

**Stay off your diet long enough and you might consider the former.**

**SH**

_Shut up, Sherlock._

_MH_

**Don't text out loud, Mycroft. You lower the IQ of my entire mobile.**

**SH**

_Your mobile doesn't _have_ an IQ, Sherlock. You can't _text_ out loud, either._

_MH_

**Yes it does. Well maybe your silly little brain can't, but mine can.**

**SH**

_Oh, Sherlock. Sometimes I wonder if head could inflate anymore and every time you surprise me._

_MH_

**I could say the same about your stomach.**

**SH**

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	2. Sherlock and John

Adventures in Texting

Chapter 2: Sherlock and John

_ Sherlock, are you bothering Mycroft again?_

_JW_

**He started it.**

**SH**

_You're such a child._

_JW_

**I AM NOT!**

**SH**

_Sure you aren't, Sherlock._

_JW_

**See this is why Skully is my only friend. He doesn't question my intellectual authority.**

**SH**

_It's a skull, Sherlock! It _can't _question your "intellectual authority" because it can't speak!_

_JW_

**Exactly, John. He understands.**

**SH**

_…I'm not even going to try to argue with you on this._

_JW_

**Good. You'll lose.**

**SH**

_…why do I even deal with you?_

_JW_

**You know, you're the second person to ask me that today.**

**SH**

_The last time someone said that to me I ended up meeting you, so I'm not even going to ask who it was._

_JW_

**John, please. I'm the greatest thing that ever happened to you.**

**SH**

_Sure you are, Sherlock._

_JW_

**Where'd you be without me?**

**SH**

_…_

_JW_

**This conversation. Come at once if convenient. If inconvenient come anyway.**

**SH**

_I'm here._

_JW_

**Discovered three homicides based on ski prints. It was Christmas! :D**

**SH**

_You're not supposed to be happy that people are being murdered, Sherlock._

_JW_

**B…but…TRIPLE HOMICIDE, JOHN!**

**SH**

_That's not a good thing, Sherlock._

_JW_

**L What if I buy you jam with the payment?**

_…_

_JW_

**That's a yes.**

**SH**

_Shut up, Sherlock._

_JW_

**John, have you seen this fanart people have drawn of us?**

**SH**

_There's _fanart_ now? The fanfiction was terrifying enough…I still have nightmares._

_JW_

***a drawing of Sherlock and John dancing, heads close together***

**This one is my favorite. Can we tango later?**

**SH  
**_What? No!_

_JW_

**But it looks fun.**

**SH**

_No, Sherlock. No,_

_JW_

**Sadness.**

**SH**

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Sherlock, Mycroft, and Jim

Adventures in Texting

Chapter 3: Sherlock, Mycroft, and Jim

_I have brownies now._

_MH_

**MYCROFT!**

**SH**

_Muahaha_

_MH_

**I was having a lovely conversation with John. Why must you ruin my fun?**

**SH**

_It's my job, little brother._

_MH_

**But…Jawn…3:**

**SH**

_You can get back to your boyfriend later, Sherlock._

_MH_

**Be silent, Mycroft. Go away, I want. My. John. Back.**

**SH**

**_You'll never get your John back._**

**_JM_**

**Go away Jim. No one loves you.**

**SH**

**_Go away, Jim* Oh, I am heartbroken, Sherlock. Here I thought you loved me!_**

**_JM_**

**IT DOESN'T MATTER. No. I love my John. Give him back to me.**

**SH**

**_Oh but it does, Sherlock. If you want to get your John back, you have to learn the rules of proper grammar._**

**_JM_**

**No. Gimme mai Jawn.**

**SH**

**_Tsk, tsk, Sherlock. You'll never get your John back if you don't use correct grammar or spelling._**

**_10_**

**_9_**

**_8_**

**_7_**

**_6_**

**_JM_**

**NO! STOP! PLEASE, MORIARITY!**

**SH**

**_5_**

**_You spelled my name wrong._**

**_4_**

**_JM_**

**I'll use proper grammar, I promise!**

**SH**

**_3_**

**_Fine. Have your John back. He's no fun anyways._**

**_JM_**


	4. John and Sherlock 2

Adventures in Texting

Chapter 4: John and Sherlock #2

**Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

* * *

_Sherlock? Are you okay?_

_JW_

***sigh* Thank you, Jim.**

**SH**

**I'm okay, John. Now. Are you okay?**

**SH**

_I'm fine, Sherlock._

_JW_

**What'd he do to you?**

**SH**

_He *gulp* read me M-rated fanfiction._

_And…forced me to look at all the _fanart_._

_JW_

**Oh, John…I'm so sorry.**

**SH**

_What did you have to do to get me back?_

_JW_

**Oh, just promise to use proper grammar. So…what was the fanfiction about?**

**SH**

**John?**

**SH**

_Well, I'm glad that you'll finally use proper grammar._

_…no. Sherlock, no._

_JW_

**Oh I promised ****_him_****. I said nothing about using proper grammar with you. What?**

**SH**

_…_

_JW_

**John?**

**SH  
**_Just forget it Sherlock._

_JW_

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Sherlock and John 3

Adventures in Texting

Chapter 5: Johnlock

**I apologize in advance for the lack of humor in this chapter. If you don't like Johnlock, or romance of any kind, feel free to skip over this chapter.**

* * *

**…I love you, John.**

**SH**

_…_

_JW_

**John? Please give me a proper response…**

**SH**

**_Well, this is not shocking at all._**

**_-MH, GL, SD, Anderson, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly Hooper_**

**_I knew it!_**

**_IA_**

_Wat._

_JW_

**Shut up, Anderson! Why won't you all leave me alone?**

**SH**

**John? You still haven't given me an answer.**

**SH**

**John? John, please answer me.**

**SH**

_I-I don't know what to say, Sherlock._

_JW_

**Say what you feel, John. I'm not forcing you. I'm asking you. Do. You. Love. Me?**

_I-I do. I love you, Sherlock._

_JW_

**Oh, John…you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that. When did it happen?**

**SH**

_Probably sometime around the Pink case. It's a bit hard to pinpoint what time you fell in love with a person._

_JW_

**Ah…I was really quite annoying throughout that case, wasn't I?**

**SH**

_Yes, I suppose you were. But then again, when aren't you? You're much more interesting and brilliant, though._

_JW_

**John…I…thank you. For everything. You mean so much to me and without you I would have faded into nothing.**

**SH**

_I wouldn't even be anywhere if it weren't for you. You truly _are_ the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_JW_

**John, I really don't know what to say. My mind is at a strange loss. All I know now is that I love you and nothing can change that.**

**SH**

_Hah. That's new. I thought I was the only one._

_JW  
_**Months of this tension and denial for nothing? I should have figured this out. You brought me down to the level of normal people! Shame on you, John Watson.**

**SH**

_Well, I had no idea how you felt. I didn't even know you _could_ feel. Maybe I've just outsmarted you, Sherlock Holmes._

_JW_

**John, just because I said I love you does not give you the license to insult me. We aren't even married yet.**

**SH**

_M-marriage?_

_JW_

**I'm not saying****_ now_****. **

**SH**

_W-well y-yeah._

_JW_

**It was just an idea, John. I did not just get down on one knee and pull out a diamond ring, did I?**

**SH**

**John…are you stuttering because the idea upsets you or do you really want this?**

**SH**

_Well, I guess not. No! No, marrying you is not upsetting…it's just…thinking about marriage _is_ a bit…fast._

_JW_

**I'm sorry.**

**SH**

_It's fine._

_JW_

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Everyone

Adventures in Texting

Chapter 6: Everyone

_So, when's the wedding?_

_MH_

**Oh, God, John. We're on that bloody group text thing again, aren't we?**

**SH**

**_Yup._**

**_JW, MH, GL, SD, Anderson, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly Hooper_**

**And…I just professed the fact that I have ****_emotion_**** like you pathetic normal people…to everyone.**

**SH**

**We all knew you had emotions already, Sherlock dear. I think you and John were the only ones who didn't know.**

**-Mrs. Hudson**

** Oh and you couldn't have bothered ****_telling me_****?!**

**SH**

_I think they wanted us to find out through each other, not via someone else._

_JW  
_**John, I'm ranting and cross. Stop interrupting me with "facts" and "reason"!**

**SH**

You're _always_ ranting. You never _shut up_. *sneer*

-Anderson

**Shut up, Anderson. Your input is not wanted…****_anywhere._**

**SH**

Freak.

SD

**_Who invited them anyways?_**

**_MH_**

_I don't know. How do I delete them…?_

_JW_

_Wait, no!_

_-Anderson, SD_

_Got it!_

_JW_

**Wow, Mycroft. For ****_once_**** you say something useful instead of whining for Mummy to make you cake.**

**SH  
****_I never whined!_**

**_MH_**

**No, no, of course not. Your voice just got higher and longer. Definitely not whining.**

**SH**

**_I will _****not****_ sit here and be _****insulted ****_by my _****younger****_ brother! I'm leaving now._**

**_MH_**

**Bye-bye.**

**SH  
****_Well that's a bit of a relief. I never liked your brother very much._**

**_GL_**

**Lestrade, why did you put a "****_G_****" in front of your name?**

**SH**

**_That's my _****name****_! _****Greg ****_Lestrade!_**

**_GL_**

**Whaaaaaat? WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME THESE THINGS?!**

**SH**

_Today has just been a day of wondering how on Earth Sherlock solves crimes._

_JW_

**His first name doesn't matter.**

**SH**

**_Why do I even let you help with cases?_**

**_GL_**

**Because without me your unsolved cases file would be about 400 times bigger.**

**SH**

**_NOT MY DIVISION!_**

**_GL_**

**Sure, Lestrade. Sure.**

**SH**

**_Why am I still here? I'm leaving._**

**_GL_**

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Molly, and GL

Adventures in Texting

Chapter 7: Sherlock, Molly, John, Anderson, and Lestrade

**Sorry about the long wait, guys! I'll try and get a new chapter up soon!**

**Is it just me and John now? I've bloody lost count again.**

**SH**

_There's me, Molly, and Mrs. Hudson still here._

_JW_

**Ah. Poor Molly, must be heartbroken.**

**SH**

***an image of Anderson, with text surrounding him saying, "He's walkin' in yo crime scenes," "Hide your skull," "Hide your Jam," and "He's bringin' yo IQ down***

** This is for you, Anderson.**

**SH**

Oh, _thanks_.

-Anderson

**I do hope you understand. With your funny little brains (yours most of all) I am never sure.**

**SH**

Of course I understand it!

-Anderson

_That's actually really funny._

_JW_

**Just…making sure. Yes, John. Yes it is.**

**SH**

**_It was a little mean…_**

**_-Molly Hooper_**

**What was?**

**SH**

**_The-the picture._**

**_-Molly Hooper_**

**Oh he deserved it. You don't like Anderson either.**

**SH**

**_okay_**

**_-Molly Hooper_**

**That's a yes.**

**SH**

**_I-I have to go now._**

**_-Molly Hooper_**

**Have fun with Jim.**

**SH**

**_…_**

**_-Molly Hooper_**

_That was a bit rude._

_JW_

**It was also a bit true.**

**SH**

_Sigh._

_JW_

**Don't sigh at me, sir!**

**SH**

_Sigh._

_JW_

**Stop that.**

**SH**

**_Sigh._**

**_GL_**

**Who invited you back, Lestrade! STOP GANGING UP ON ME, I WILL USE THE FORCES OF MY MIND PALACE TO END YOU ALL!**

**SH**

**_Sigh._**

**_MH_**

**Mycroft…how are you typing with cake in both your hands?**

**SH**

**_Shut up! I do not have cake in both hands, thank you very much!_**

**_MH_**

**Oh, Mycroft. Spoiling my fun again, are we?**

**SH**

**_As always, little brother._**

**_MH_**

**_Childhood feuds are not my division, so I'm gonna go now._**

**_GL_**

**Stop calling me that! I'm superior to you in every way!**

**SH**

**What exactly is your division?**

**SH**

**_Sure you are, little brother._**

**_MH_**

**_…_**

**_GL_**

**Shut up, Mycroft. **

**That's just an excuse to be lazy!**

**SH**

**_Never, little brother._**

**_MH_**

**_No it is not! I have to go now. Goodbye._**

**_GL_**


End file.
